


gone wrong

by ArrowOvis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOvis/pseuds/ArrowOvis
Summary: "you were the only good thing to come out of this mess"Because what we all need today is a reminder of this moment.





	gone wrong

_Sometimes, things don’t go according to plan._

_Sometimes, things go horribly_ wrong _._

Pearl has never been a gem of words. Sure, she can go on and on and give long flowing soliloquies about anything (and everything) she put her mind to, but the nuances of empathy and care have never come easy.

So now, with one of her closest friends stuck literally between a rock and a hard place, Pearl found herself at a loss for what to do.

“Amethyst…?”

A sniffle.

“What do you want, Pearl? To tell me that I’m wrong?” A shift in the darkness. “Too late. I already know that.”

Pearl bit her lip, mind flitting through the usual options of “what would Garnet do?” and “what would Rose do?” Both told her to do what she would do.

So she did.

* * *

 

“You were the only good thing to come out of this mess.”

 


End file.
